The passenger compartments of vehicles are usually equipped with sun visors. The visors are mounted on pivot rods. The visors rotate downwardly from a stored position against the headliner of the vehicle to various lower positions for shielding the eyes of the occupants from sunlight. A torque control rotatably attaches the visor to the rod. The torque control must hold the visor at the various positions, yet permit relatively easy adjustment of the visor. Some of such visors are laterally adjustable along the rod for enhanced shielding effectiveness.
A number of such visors have been proposed; however, they are problematic. A number of visors use a metal extrusion in which to house the torque control. The torque control slides within the extrusion. This type of apparatus requires numerous parts and therefore is costly.
Yet another visor design utilizes a visor with a guide means and a torque control. The guide means includes a plurality of parallel rails, a plurality of disks and a coupling means. The rails extend longitudinally on one surface of the visor. The torque control is disposed on the rails. The torque control has a longitudinally extending slot herethrough. The plurality of disks contact the other side of the torque control. The coupling means fastens the disks to the core. The coupling means extends through the slot in the torque control. The engagement of the torque control with the rails and disks allows the visor to be moved with respect to the torque control. This apparatus requires numerous parts, and therefore is costly.
Another visor design utilizes a visor with a L-shaped arm which extends outwardly from one surface of the visor core. The rod extends longitudinally along the visor core. A separate panel includes two spaced L-shaped arms which extend outwardly from the surface of the panel. When assembled the L-shaped arm on the visor interlocks with the L-shaped arms on the panel, so that these parts are in sliding engagement with one another.
Therefore, a sliding visor is sought, which can be rotated from a stored position to a use position, and which can be moved longitudinally along the rod. It is desired that the visor be aesthetically pleasing, and have a relatively simple design.